


Lust

by Lupy180



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Language, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Shikaku - Freeform, Shikamaru - Freeform, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader and Shikaku have been having a secret affair for a while. As the time progresses the Reader begins to worry that Shikaku is starting to feel more than lust for her.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First official Naruto work that Im posting online ^_^ so excited to see how it goes. Im working on a Gaara fic as well. Please let me know what you think 
> 
> Also the Reader in this is of age as always. Anytime you see me post anything with characters that has smut in it they will always be of age.

"You know there are rumours flying around." Shikamaru started. 

You turned your eyes to the 12 year old. "What rumours?" 

"That your mom and my dad. . ." He hinted. 

This again. You rolled your eyes. "I thought we went over this before. Your father only comes here twice a week to help me practice with the shadow jutsu. There is nothing going on with him and my mom. Trust me. I know that for a fact." 

"Well then why did Ino see him sneaking into your house late at night?" Shikamaru interrigated. 

You growled. "He was bringing me my report and he forgot it that day! He didn't want everyone getting the wrong idea." 

Shikamaru seemed to relax at your words and leaned up against the wall. 

"Oh. I guess that would make sense." 

"Would you like to go search the house room to room?" You offered. 

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. I suppose I'll go back now. But listen, whatever you do, keep your mom away from my dad. I'm not looking to have a step sibling that's 6 years older than me." 

You clenched your teeth together. "I appreciate the compliment." 

Shikamaru got up and left. You let out a heavy sigh and untied your hair from its ponytail. He often liked your hair when it was down. 

Before you headed back to your room you stopped in the bathroom, removed your clothes and changed into the silky kimono that was gifted to you. While kimonos weren't really your style you always made an exception for him. 

You got to your bedroom door and felt your heart already begin to pound. He was still there, probably on your bed waiting for you as patient as ever.

It was a shame. He was such a good man, good-looking, a great fuck, and patient. He treated you better than any other man you had wasted your time on. The only problem. . .he wasn't really yours to have. But that never stopped the two of you before. 

You opened the door to your room and crossed your arms over your chest. "You told me no one saw you the other night."

"If I had told you, would you have let me come here today?" He asked. 

You shrugged your shoulders before closing the door with your foot and began untying your kimono. 

"Don't be a drag. No one suspects a thing." 

"And let's keep it that way." You let your kimono slide off you and puddle at your feet. 

Shikaku smiled as you padded your way to the bed. He held his arms out and scooped you on to the bed, shifting you ontop of him. Of course he would want you on top. 

"Hmm, looks like I'm gonna have to be more careful." He commented as he pulled the sheet away from his naked body. 

You could feel his bare erection digging into the back of your thigh as he moved his hand to your hips. 

"Or . . . We could stop if you feel we should." You didn't want to stop. 

The wet heat between your legs begged you not to stop, but Shikaku was married and you knew the moment you let him inside you the first time, what you guys had was lust. Lust wasn't love. 

Shikaku's hand tightened in your waist to raise you up just enough for him to reach around with his other hand and line the tip of his throbbing cock against your drenched opening. 

He pulled you down a little harder than usual. You let out a little gasp as he moved you up and down. 

"Does it feel like I want to stop?" He asked. 

You looked down at him through your heavily lidded eyes and shook your head as you rolled your hips. 

He groaned and dipped his head. "Good. Now unless you ever want to stop this, let's not be a drag. Two nights away from you has worked me up real good." 

You rested your hands on his perfectly sculpted chest and leaned down to kiss him. He only seemed to grow more hungry for your touch as the time had passed on. 

First, the two of you had fucked when the tension had grown unbearable between the two of you. His wife was angry with him and you were having a hard time understanding his shadow jutsu. After two weeks of promising not to do it again, you found yourself in his arms in the middle of his lesson. Then it became a thing, twice a week. 

And now? Now it was just when ever he felt the need to be inside you. It even got to the point that he began sneaking in your room in the middle of the night for a quickie. 

And you were perfectly fine with that. Shikaku always pleased you everytime. But there would be times. . . When he would be running his hands along your body, delving his tongue in your mouth as if to memorize your body. As if to drink in your taste to keep you with him even after he was done with you. 

It was supposed to be just lust for you. But is that what he felt too? Or could it have been more? That was what worried you the most. 

The sound of his groans brought you back to reality as you sat up straight and continued rolling your hips to his rhythm. He moved a hand behind your head and brought you right back to his lips. With just a quick roll he moved ontop of you, with his hands holding your wrists down. 

"Shikaku." You moaned against his lips. 

He pistoned his hips faster and faster, going deeper and deeper. Feeling him so deep inside you sent warm pulses tingling through your core as your inner walls clasped tight around his shaft. His body curled above yours and you felt him tremble. 

He pulled out and grabbed ahold of his throbbing cock before he pumped his fist tightly around. His seed spilled in short spurts over your bare stomach. The room became quiet with only the sound of you two breathing heavily and huffing. 

You move to clean yourself up but his strong arms wrap around your shoulders and bring you back to his side. He pressed his forehead to your cheek. 

"I really didn't want to. . .pull out that time." 

"Next time I'll be sure that we're more careful. We're getting reckless." You replied.

"No, I can handle this. I can handle us." He placed a finger under your chin and turned your head to look at him. 

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before finally getting up to get dressed. You watched him carefully sneak out your window and again you began to worry. 

Did he only lust for you or was it becoming something more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it


End file.
